callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AK-74u
The [[wikipedia:AK-74#AKS-74U|'AK-74u']] is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign It is seen used by the Ultranationalists, the Middle-Eastern OpFor, and Nikolai once he is rescued in "Blackout" and during the subsequent level, "Hunted". The movement speed when aiming down the sights is slower than in multiplayer, making it act more like an assault rifle than a submachine gun. In the level "F.N.G." it is seen with a GP-25 Grenade Launcher attachment, however, it cannot be used and is not seen again in the game. Multiplayer The AK-74u can be customized with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer, or ACOG Scope. The AK-74u is fairly similar to the MP5, in that both weapons have the same damage, rate of fire and range. It is tied with the MP5 in terms of damage output, has less recoil despite the visual kick, and much better wall penetration at the cost of more idle sway and lower hip fire accuracy when using a Red Dot Sight or Silencer (same as an assault rifle.) The AK-74u bears many similarities to weapons in the assault rifle class. It is the only submachine gun with noticeable sway (four degrees, and it sways quickly, the same amount and speed as the AK-47), and it also has the same wall penetration and the higher zoom of assault rifles. Also, its hip fire accuracy is reduced to that of an assault rifle when equipped with a Red Dot Sight or Silencer. It also has the same mobility as an assault rifle. The AK-74u is only similar to other SMGs in its movement speed while aiming down the sight, its short range, and hip-fire accuracy. Old School Mode The AK-74u appears in Old School Mode with a 30-round magazine and 60 reserve ammunition. *Ambush - It is found with a Silencer behind a small building along the southern end of the map, near Martyrdom. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Grenade Launcher - Unusable, seen in F.N.G. only. Gallery AK-74u CoD4.png|The AK-74u. AK-74u Iron Sights CoD4.png|Iron Sights. AK-74u Reload CoD4.png|Reloading the AK-74u. Note how the cartridge is in 2D. AK-74u Cocking CoD4.png|Cocking the AK-74u. AK-74u Grenade Launcher F.N.G. COD4.png|AK-74u with a Grenade Launcher as seen in "F.N.G.". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The AK-74u was cut from game; however, the texture and menu icons still remain in the game files. AK-74u cut texture MW2.png AK-74u cut menu icon MW2.png Call of Duty: Black Ops AK-74fu2 Sound http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcC1bDMDRFI |video = }} The AK74u returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops; however, the name has no hyphen like its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart. It no longer has a stock attached. Its finish is also different from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, including the default magazine; the metal has more shine and is silver-gray, compared to black-gray in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Campaign The AK74u appears in the missions "Crash Site", "Rebirth" and "Redemption". It is used commonly by the Spetsnaz forces, and can be found with varying attachments. Multiplayer The AK74u is available for purchase upon reaching Level 17, and costs . It deals relatively high damage for a submachine gun (tied with the MP5K and surpassed by the Skorpion), with a moderate rate of fire. It has a predictable upwards recoil pattern which is relatively easy to control, quick reload speeds, and the widest range of attachments of the submachine guns. It performs exceptionally well at close to mid ranges, though its recoil and damage drop-off make it harder to use at long distances. The AK74u is the only submachine gun for which the Grenade Launcher attachment is available, and unlike the M203 of most assault rifles and the GP-25 of the AK47 and Galil, it uses the Tishina. It is also one of only two submachine guns which accept the Dual Mag attachment, the other being the MPL. It also is the only submachine gun when using the Grip attachment where the actual grip is a vertical foregrip. The AK74u was the first weapon in Black Ops to have its effectiveness reduced via a patch (although the effects of the patch were never explicitly stated), due to the extreme popularity of the weapon upon the game's release. The Grip attachment is very effective on the AK74u, allowing the weapon to compete with assault rifles out to a considerable range. Rapid Fire is also notable for its close range effectiveness, due to the weapon's high damage, low recoil and decent capacity. Dual Mags makes for an excellent choice, especially if the player isn't using Scavenger or Sleight of Hand. Overall, the AK74u is arguably the best submachine gun for tackling assault rifle users at mid to long ranges, due to its controllable recoil, decent capacity, high damage, and the ability to take the Grip or Dual Mags. Many players see this weapon as somewhat of a hybrid between these two classes. The AK74u shares many of its statistics with the MP5K, featuring the same damage, rate of fire and magazine size. While the MP5K is unlocked earlier, it is disadvantaged by longer reload times and the lack of the Grip, Dual Mags and Grenade Launcher attachments. Attachments *Extended Magazines *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Grip *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher (Tishina) *Rapid Fire Zombies The AK74u is available off the wall for 1200 points on every Zombies map, excluding the classic maps and Dead Ops Arcade. It has low recoil, a moderate fire rate, a 20-round magazine with 160 reserve rounds and high damage (one-hit-headshot until round 5). It is renowned for its power, but a low magazine and somewhat slow reload means every bullet counts in the heat of battle. It makes a great weapon for survival early on, as it holds a lot of ammo in reserve and deals great damage. Speed Cola is recommended in later rounds, as players will constantly reload the small magazines. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the AK74u will become the AK74fu2, with double its magazine size and gets 280 extra rounds, and an added Red Dot Sight with a unique randomized reticule. The AK74fu2's one-hit-headshot potential lasts until round 11. The AK74fu2 is arguably one of the best Pack-A-Punched gun available off the wall, alongside the M16, MP40 and the Stakeout. An advantage it has over guns exclusive to the Mystery Box is that ammo can be bought off the wall. The Pack-A-Punched MP40 does deal more maximum damage than the AK74fu2, but the AK74fu2 has more ammo, as well as having a higher base damage. However, the M16 or Stakeout are far better choices for guns on the wall, as they have better/more features than the AK74fu2. However, the AK74fu2 has more ammo and better damage than the M16 and is equipped with a Red Dot Sight and builds points much more effectively than the Stakeout , and is lighter than the M16. On Moon, the AK74u is easily the best gun to Pack-a-Punch as its ammo can be hacked and made available for only 600 points. That coupled with its convenient location on the moonscape make it a fantastic point-builder up to about round 28, or even beyond if the full easter egg has been completed. AK-74u vs. AK-74fu2 Gallery AK74u BO.png|First person view of the AK-74u. AK74u Iron Sights BO.png|Iron sights. AK74u Reload BO.png|Reloading the AK-74u. Note the empty magazine. AK74u Cocking BO.png|Cocking the AK-74u. AK74u Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the AK-74u. ELITE AK-74u.png|Render of the AK-74u. AK74u Side View BO.png|Side view of the AK-74u. AK74u Grenade Launcher Reload BO.png|Reloading the Tishina. AK74u Stats BO.jpg|The AK-74u's stats. AK-74u BOZ.png|The AK74u in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. AK-74fu2 BOZ.png|The AK74fu2 in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. ADS AK74fu2 BO.jpg|Aiming down the sight of the AK74fu2 with its random reticles. Ak-74u with grip iPhone version.PNG|Notice the grip on the Ak-74u despite holding it like there is no grip. Video Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The AK-74u is a weapon used by the Russian Military, which can be found in the missions "Turbulence", "Bag and Drag", "Iron Lady", "Eye of the Storm", and "Stronghold". It is very similar to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant in the general aspect with stats and iron sights akin to its older iteration, but is more modernized, with a metallic and grey finish, a rail on the receiver and black magazines. It is not available as a weapon in multiplayer and Survival Mode. Special Ops It can be found in several Special Ops Mission Mode missions, such as "Stay Sharp", "Milehigh Jack", and "Hostage Taker". Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery AK-74u MW3.png|The AK-74u seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 AK-74u Iron Sights MW3.png|Iron Sights. AK-74u Third Person MW3.png|The AK-74u in third person. AK-74u Modern Warfare 3.png|The AK-74u seen in the Redemption trailer. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The AK-74u returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Black Ops II 30+390 (SP), 20+160 (ZM) Extended Clip: 40+520 (SP), 30+180 (ZM) |rof = 750 RPM|startammo = Standard: 30+180 (SP) Extended Clip 40+240 (SP)|fire = Automatic|used = Soviet Armed Forces, Menendez Cartel, PDF|level = Completing "Karma" (SP)}} The AK74u returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II in the campaign and Zombies. Campaign The AK74u is available in the customizable loadout. Unlike in Call of Duty: Black Ops, this weapon cannot be equipped with an ACOG Scope or a Grenade Launcher. Attachments *Reflex Sight *Suppressor *Long Barrel *Extended Clip *Fast Mag *Fore Grip *Rapid Fire Zombies It can be found on the left wall of the shack in the Power Plant on TranZit for 1200 points, in the truck in the middle of Nuketown Zombies, outside on the most bottom accessible floor in the building containing the power switch in Die Rise and in the gunsmith shop in Buried. Note that in Buried someone will pick up its chalk, which they can then place strategically in the chalk outlines scattered across the map. It performs nearly identically to its Call of Duty: Black Ops counterpart, and works well on all maps. In Die Rise and Buried, it is not advised to acquire the AK-74u, due to the fact that there are weapons that can serve its purpose better, such as the PDW-57 and the AN-94. These weapons can also be placed in the very same location that can be placed with the AK-74u, along with the ability to Pack-A-Punch them more than once. Gallery AK74u zombies.png|The AK-74u in Zombies Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The serial number on the AK-74u is "R060479". *In the campaign, the AK-74u seems to have increased zoom while aiming down the sights. However, this does not occur in multiplayer. Call of Duty: Black Ops *When the Grenade Launcher is equipped, the front of the AK-74u is tilted upwards and the sights become misaligned. *The pick-up icon for the AK-74u has a visible stock folded underneath the weapon, but it does not appear on the weapon model. *Like the AK-47, an AK-74u can be found in the campaign with all attachments on it. This AK-74u cannot be picked up just like the AK-47 version. *The AK-74u and the AK-47 share the same Extended Magazines skins, which is the RPK's standard magazine. *The Pack-a-Punched variant of the AK-74u, AK74fu2, can be read as "AK-74 F U 2", or "AK-74 Fuck You Too". *In the early stages of the game, the AK74u's Create-a-Class image looked like the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare model. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *There is a hidden AK-74u and a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 USP .45 in the Jeep behind the player at the beginning of the Special Ops mission "Stay Sharp". **If the player picks either of them up, Truck will say "Ahh, someone brought their own toys to the party". *It has a Create-a-Class picture, which implies it was originally planned to appear in multiplayer. However, developer comments have stated that there was no more storage in the game's multiplayer RAM. *In the Nintendo Wii version, the Red Dot Sight does not appear. *Enemies can sometimes drop unusable AK-74u with all attachments, including some that aren't available for the weapon in-game: the Grip, Holographic Sight, HAMR Scope and Thermal Scope. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The character aims the AK-74u lower than usual. de:AK-74u es:AK-74u Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Cut Weapons